Conspirator (film)
Japoński film historyczny z 1961 r., w reżyserii i według scenariusza Daisuke ITŌ. Fabuła Scenariusz do tego filmu powstał na podstawie powieści historycznej autorstwa Jirō OSARAGI . Opowiada on tragiczne losy Saburo Nobuyasu Matsudairy, najstarszego syna Ieyasu Tokugawy, młodego i zdolnego wojownika, fatalnie uwikłanego w skomplikowane zależności rodzinne i polityczne zawiłości okresu Sengoku . Wielkość tej intrygi i dramaturgia wydarzeń byłyby godne pióra Szekspira. Krótkim prologiem do wydarzeń w tym filmie dalej pokazanych jest bitwa w Koshu (1579), gdzie młody Nobuyasu brawurowym atakiem na wojska przeciwnika, Katsuyoriego Takedy, wyzwolił swego ojca z ciężkiej opresji, czym zyskał sobie uznanie zarówno jego, jak i swego teścia Nobunagi Ody . Triumfalny taniec zwycięstwa (fenomenalny pokaz samurajskiego tańca w wykonaniu Kinnosuke Nakamury) podczas fetowania tego wydarzenia zostaje przerwany nagłą wieścią, że jego żona, księżniczka Tokuhime, jest w połogu. Pędzi galopem do swego zamku Okazaki, by tam się dowiedzieć, że miast oczekiwanego męskiego potomka-dziedzica, żona urodziła mu drugą córkę. Niechęć Nobuyasu do "nieudacznej" pod względem rodzenia żony potęgowany jest czarną magią i złymi urokami, jaki na ich związek rzuca matka Nobuyasu, Tsukiyama Gozen. Powodem jej głębokiej nienawiści do synowej jest to, że księżniczka Tokuhime jest córką Nobunagi Ody, który kilkanaście lat wcześniej w bitwie pod Okehazamą (1560) pokonał Yoshimoto Imagawę, praktycznie niwelując klan Imagawów. Tsukiyama była bratanicą Imagawy i od tamtego czasu żywi nieukrywaną nienawiść do Nobunagi Ody, jak również do swego męża, Ieyasu Tokugawy za to, że połączył się on przymierzem polityczno-wojskowym z klanem Oda. Bezgraniczną nienawiść tej kobiety potęguje fakt, że własny mąż ją odtrącił, umieszczając w zamku Okazaki, gdzie przez lata w samotności wychowywała ich syna, Nobuyasu. Jedyne życzliwe uczucie jakie ta kobieta zachowała, żywi właśnie do Nobuyasu, upatrując w nim narzędzie przyszłej zemsty na rodzie Oda. Największą przeszkodą zjednania go sobie do tego celu jest oczywiście jej synowa, przy tym córka jej największego wroga, robi więc wszystko co w jej mocy, by zniszczyć ich związek. Znakomitą do tego okazją jest miłostka jaka przydarzyła się Nobuyasu - jego przelotny flirt z Shino, farmerką hodującą i sprzedającą kwiaty. Tsukiyama odnajduje Shino i zatrudnia ją jako służącą (pod zmienionym imieniem: Kozasa) w najbliższym otoczeniu syna, w nadziei, że będzie on kontynuował swój chwilowy romans, i że Kozusu urodzi mu syna jako konkubina, wobec czego księżniczka Tokuhime zejdzie na plan dalszy. Wbrew jej intencjom Nobuyasu odtrąca Kozasę, gdyż w gruncie rzeczy kocha swą prawowitą żonę, a nawet pragnie jej się z tego wytłumaczyć i uzyskać przebaczenie. Tsukiyama, wściekła z powodu takiego obrotu sprawy katuje Kozasę za to, że nie zdołała pozyskać względów Nobuyasu. Zmaltretowana dziewczyna, w odwecie, ujawnia złowróżbne magiczne praktyki Tsukiyamy. Wkrótce Kozasa traci życie, zabita przypadkowo przez Nobuyasu, podczas jego kłótni z własną matką. Księżniczka Tokuhime, gnębiona przez teściową i wciąż rozżalona na męża, napisała list ze skargą do swego ojca, Nobunagi Ody, który postanowił srogo ukarać zięcia i jego matkę. Znakomitym do tego pretekstem okazała się wieść o konszachtach, jakie Tsukiyama knuła z Katsuyorim Takedą, potężnym daimyo, głównym podówczas przeciwnikiem sojuszu Oda-Tokugawa; ich celem było zawiązanie spisku przeciwko Nobunadze. Nasz młody bohater, Nobuyasu, nie brał w tym spisku udziału - co więcej, gdy się o nim dowiedział, sam stanowczo rozprawił się ze szpiegiem Takedów, włócząc go za koniem po dziedzińcu zamku. Okazało się jednak, że sprawa została już przesądzona przez Nobunagę, gdyż pragnął on rozprawić się ostatecznie ze spiskowcami, nie tylko faktycznymi, ale i domniemanymi. Dokonał taktycznych manewrów podległymi mu armiami, otaczając terytorium Ieyasu Tokugawy i dając mu wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie ma on innego wyboru, jak rozwiązać ten problem we własnym zakresie - okazać sojuszniczą lojalność poprzez zgładzenie nie tylko swej wrednej żony, ale również kochanego syna. Tsukiyama zostaje wywieziona łodzią na jezioro i żywcem spalona, natomiast syn przez jakiś czas jest więziony w zamku Futamata, gdzie oczekuje na ostateczne osądzenie sprawy. W rezultacie, z obawy przed zagładą swego klanu, Ieyasu Tokugawa wydaje wyrok na syna, zmuszając go do popełnienia seppuku. Szczytem wyrachowania tego przebiegłego polityka było to, że z misją powiadomienia o wyroku śmierci wysyłał on do syna jego najbliższych przyjaciół, spodziewając się, że Nobuyasu nie będzie stawiał przed nimi zbyt mocnego oporu. Postawa tych przyjaciół okazała się wzorem ich lojalności wobec młodego pana, jednak mimo ich namowy do wspólnej ucieczki Nobuyasu unosi się honorem i w rezultacie popełnia seppuku. Jest to akt finalny tego filmu, niezwykle poruszający, o dramaturgii porównywalnej ze sceną dobrze znaną z filmu Harakiri (Seppuku, Kobayashi, 1962). Główne zręby fabuły tego filmu pokrywają się w dużej mierze z rzeczywistym przebiegiem historycznych wydarzeń, a większość ról ma odpowiedniki w postaciach autentycznych oraz dobrze odpowiada ich faktycznym charakterom. Ponadto film dobrze wyjaśnia motywacje i postawy samurajów, obfituje również w sceny obrazujące ich życie codzienne i odświętne obyczaje, a także główne problemy polityczne i intrygi charakterystyczne dla tego okresu. Aktorzy są świetnie ucharakteryzowani pod względem wyglądu, typowego dla okresu Sengoku (czernione zęby dam, samurajskie uczesania i ubiory itp.). W prologu filmu można zobaczyć na jak wyglądała słynna taktyka stosowania dawnej broni palnej (tanegashima), z użyciem trzech szeregów strzelców, oddających salwy na przemian. Główne role * Kin'nosuke NAKAMURA - jako Saburo Nobuyasu , syn Ieyasu Tokugawy i Tsukiyamy Gozen * Shuji SANO - jako Tokugawa Ieyasu, daimyo , ojciec Nobuyasu * Haruko SUGIMURA - jako Tsukiyama Gozen , matka Nobuyasu, żona Ieyasu Tokugawy, bratanica Yoshimoto Imagawy * Kaneko IWASAKI - jako Tokuhime , księżniczka, córka Nobunagi Ody i żona Nobuyasu * Ryunosuke TSUKIGATA - jako Nobunaga Oda , daimyo , ojciec księżniczki Tokuhime * Hiroko SAKURAMACHI - jako Shino, kwiaciarka/później jako Kozasa, służąca * Noriko KITAZAWA - jako Ohatsu, dziewczyna z gór * Chiyonosuke AZUMA - jako Hanzo Hattori , samuraj, przyjaciel i wasal Nobuyasu * Eitaro SHINDO - jako Shiro Shibukawa, przyjaciel i wasal Nobuyasu * Yasui SHOJI - jako Amagata, samuraj, przyjaciel i wasal Nobuyasu * Eijiro KATAOKA - jako Shinshiro Kume, samuraj, przyjaciel i wasal Nobuyasu Linki zewnętrzne * FILMWEB (pol.) * IMDb (ang.) * Wikipedia japońskojęzyczna (jap.) * ALLCINEMA (jap.)